Much has been said recently about the provision in mobile terminals, for example mobile telephones, of the capability of receiving Internet protocol data casting (IPDC) services, also known as IP time-sliced services. Convention is to provide an electronic service guide (ESG) in the mobile terminal, which is updated with ESG data transmitted over an IPDC network. The completed ESG present on a mobile terminal allows broadcast services to be accessed and consumed in the mobile terminal. However, this does not allow much flexibility as to the form that the ESG may take, nor to how services are presented in a selectable manner to users of a mobile terminal.